Disastrous Bond
by Mah-Xien
Summary: My second RyoXRika fic. This time, a new threat appears in the Digital World. And the only one with the power to stop it is a girl. But what's this? R & R!
1. Start

DISASTROUS BOND  
  
By: Mai a.k.a. BlastHornet  
  
Disclaimer: Do be enlightened that Digimon Tamers does not belong to me. If it were, though, I wouldn't allow the series to stop right there at the second movie; it was simply too much of a cliffhanger. Damn Ra for the Rukato scenes there. Or maybe for too much sugar I ate while watching it.  
  
Notes: And before I forgot, the time thingies are back here, but at some time, I'll give it a rest. However, this story has absolutely no connection to my past Ryouki, Hidden – except for the fact that both are Digimon Tamers RyoXRika TakatoXJeri fan fictions. And I'll be sticking to the three years gap between Ryo and the rest of the tamers. So if I say Ryo is 18, you do the math. And one more thing: It may look like I'm promoting HenryXRika here, but trust me to be platonic about this. Don't flame about it if you don't want this story to turn for the worst for the RyoXRika fans.  
  
AND RIGHT NOW, I SAY RYO IS 18 ON THIS FIC. DO THE MATH.  
  
CHAPTER I: START  
  
The D-Reaper episode is over. Everything looks like it's back to normal, after what the menace had done to the city. But below it's so-called 'normal' exterior, many people are still in trauma over the events, and many strange things have been happening lately.  
  
Because of this, Hypnos and the Tamers have been communicating often to monitor the changes both at the Real World and the Digital World.  
  
But, as normal as the Real World looks like, the Digital World's peace is once again threatened.  
  
4:30 P.M.: Tsukishiro Residence: New York   
  
She turns the computer on and started typing, hoping for answers. And finally, when she found what she was looking for, she intensely gazed at the screen. She bit her carnation-colored lips in frustration, and sighed. She turned to the phone, and started dialing. When she heard the operator, she responded in a light, moderate voice. "Operator, I need a long-distance call........."  
  
As she continues to talk on the phone, the message – or rather, letter – is still on the monitor screen, enough to be seen by anybody.  
  
TO:  
  
TANAKU KYOU TSUKISHIRO  
  
OIC – TECH SUN INDUSTRIES  
  
URGENT!  
  
Salutations!  
  
We accept the offer of creating the data probes you requested. However, there will be certain parameters to this request, and we demand that you and your subordinates will always follow these demands:  
  
One. Never tamper with the probes. Data probes, especially with the serials of –099, must not be held by any device or any person other than the materials we use at our own facility, as these things are capable of brain damage. We surveyed that the persons touching the probes will have a severe case of trauma – either about a past experience or anything similar – and there is almost no cure.  
  
Two. These things must NEVER get in contact with a human in less than 10 meters. As this may not be possible, because this is a network probe, but there might be a possibility.  
  
We believe that your company will be able to take these rules. We will be there shortly to deliver the probes as requested, but do be warned that they aren't finished yet. More materials are needed, and we're sure that you have all those at one piece.  
  
Thank You.  
  
DARENE OPRANDA  
  
HEAD – SHINKUN TECHNOLOGY LABORATORY  
  
".........Yes, I know. Meet me by the airport.........I don't need permission to deal with these guys.........Yeah, go on, tell me off, and you.........Okay, I'm glad we made an agreement.........See you at the airport.........oh, and.........I love you."  
  
10:00 A.M.: CENTRAL PARK   
  
After the event with Parasimon and Locomon, Rika had been quiet to most of the people and she now would rarely speak. It's as if she has returned to her ice image. But that was simply the exterior. Only two know of her true feelings as of late. One was, of course, Renamon, who is always there now that she is in the Real World. Two was Henry. Henry and Rika had been best friends, and both know the secret and adversities of the other.  
  
Only Renamon and Henry know about Rika's dealings with certain people, and how she had reacted inwardly.  
  
Both Tamers are resting themselves at the park after the seemingly long meeting the Hypnos conducted. They agreed to have a meeting once every week, but there was something that came up recently, and decided to have an emergency meeting at seven.  
  
"What kind of emergency meeting was that, anyway?" Rika muttered, arms crossed, her back leaned at a tree. She turns to Henry, who is currently lying down on the grass. "They woke us early! And to make things worse, not all of us were able to come!"  
  
Henry grimaced. "They said Jeri was out to Kyushu for a while with her stepmom and stepbrother, Kazu was out watching over her mother, who was quite sick lately, and Ryo, well, he is nearby, but he can't be reached at the time they called."  
  
"Jeri and Kazu had good reasons not to go. After all, we already had our meeting two days ago." Rika raised an eyebrow. "And where's Ryo at anyway? I wasn't really sure of what to think of him when I saw Mako and Ai showed up at this meeting."  
  
"Anyway, what Yamaki told us is quite urgent, too." Henry said, directing their conversation at another direction. He knows too well what will happen to him if he ever takes up the topic of the Legendary Tamer. "There are some strange signals in some areas of the network. We're not allowed to go investigate because it may do something to harm us."  
  
Rika nodded. "That's just plain stupid. How can you solve the problem without facing the risks? We've been to the Digital World, and we faced the risks to solve a problem, only to encounter another. And this problem needs not the risk, but the sacrifice." She finishes, idly remembering the time they had to say goodbye to the digimon for a while.  
  
Henry smiled, thankful that Terriermon is with him. He slightly envisions what Suzy is doing with the two bunny digimons at the moment.........  
  
"PRINCESS PWEETTY PANTS!!"  
  
Ah, poor Terriermon. But he pities Lopmon more than his own partner, as Lopmon is the one always with Suzy.........  
  
But now, he wants focus on making his companion feel better. Maybe thinking too much Ryo is bad for health. Since a few weeks ago, Ryo had been hitting too much on Rika, that often, she was too close on breaking his face. Really, Henry wants to know what's on Ryo's mind, but once he knows what's going on, Rika will ask, and she will know. He's assuming something, but he wasn't keen on telling her, maybe because he might assume wrong.  
  
"Hey, Rika?" he asked, sitting up. "You had breakfast yet?"  
  
"Nope. I haven't eaten, since I rushed out after changing."  
  
"Well, then, the shop down at the corner? My treat."  
  
"Sure."  
  
11:00 AM: Popo's Coffee Shop (I don't know, so don't sue me!)   
  
Since it was near lunch, they decided on eating something heavy. And since it was Henry's treat – he's going to suffer, Rika thought – they ordered two chicken specials. It was quite strange why Henry Wong's pocket became light so suddenly.  
  
The best friends were strangely quiet during eating. Rika has too many things in mind, and so is Henry. The food is good, and for the next minutes, it hadn't been acting up. But that wasn't what was causing Henry's stomach to churn. It was of the strange feeling – you know, that one that tends to happen ALL THE TIME – that something's going to happen.  
  
Rika, however, is still warped by her thoughts as she quietly ate her lunch. This is getting weirder by the minute, as it has been this long since she had thought of any other person of the opposite gender other than her father for a long span of time. Henry wouldn't invade her mind secretly; it would invade directly. So it had to be.........  
  
"Don't look now, Rika." Henry said, his face quite emotionless. This is one instance that Henry doesn't know how to react, so he allows Rika to do all the judging, as she's more of a loudmouth critic than he is right now. "The object of your affection – rather, detestation – at 6 o'clock."  
  
They are inside the coffee shop (Elocution #12, anyone?) at the far corner, and the glass gives a perfect image of the person outside. Rika followed Henry's line of sight and raised an eyebrow at the sight.  
  
Outside, at one of the outdoor tables – the ones with those umbrellas – is the known Legendary Tamer, Ryo Akiyama. And from the looks of it, he's not alone. Along with him is a young woman, probably of his age, with long raven hair and equally dark eyes. Being the gentleman he is, he assisted the woman on her chair. Both are now locked in an unknown conversation as the waiter took their order.  
  
"That's some good reason to not attend the meeting." Rika sarcastically remarked before returning to her food. Now she had enough reason herself to kick Mr. Digimon King when they meet again. "Henry, what do you think?"  
  
"Hmm." Henry observed how the both react to each other, and easily compared this to how Ryo flirts around Rika. Big difference. The woman is quite vivacious, and he slightly noted how the girl's eyes crinkle and the slight raise of the sides of her carnation lips when she smiles. "I don't know. I'm assuming she's an acquaintance."  
  
After a while – and after a while of silently spying – the mood of the two changed, and the conversation started getting serious. Rika saw the woman handed Ryo a piece of paper and leaned back on her seat, her arms crossed, and a frown marring her beautiful features. Upon seeing the contents of the paper, Ryo's eyes narrowed. With another statement, which Henry translated as 'Yamaki must know this.', he asked her for her phone. He dialed some numbers and started talking.  
  
"I think he's talking to Yamaki." Henry said. Rika glanced at him, and back at Ryo. "I mimicked his lips. Something on the paper must've something to do with either Hypnos or the Digital World."  
  
After a few more minutes, Ryo handed the phone back, and started talking again. The air was like that for a while before they decided to head out.  
  
"So, what now?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Henry's cellular phone started ringing. "Hello? Oh, Ryo. You weren't at the meeting.........ah, I see.........I'm with Rika; you want to talk to her? Ah.........okay, we'll go there. Wait a sec." He handed the phone to Rika, who obviously refused to talk. He covered the phone for a while. "Rika, he doesn't know we saw him. If he asks why you're colder than the last time, we're busted."  
  
"Fine." After all, Henry had a point. She took the phone. "Yeah?"  
  
"Good morning, pumpkin, how're you?" the all-too familiar voice of Ryo took her by surprise at the phone.  
  
"Idiot, it's noon." Rika remarked, raising an eyebrow. "Have you noticed that I'm still alive after all this years with you continually pissing me off?"  
  
"Aw, wildcat, I'm hurt. I'm just saying hello to you."  
  
"How many times have I told you that I don't want you calling me with any more nicknames?"  
  
"Umm.........6,544 at the last count. I won't call you by your name if you don't call me by mine."  
  
"Last I've heard your name is Akiyama."  
  
"Pumpkin, I know you're brighter than that. Anyway, go to Hypnos now. We have another situation."  
  
"This better be better than what we've received early this morning."  
  
"Hey, sorry, I wasn't there. I had some important things to do. So, see you there, pumpkin!"  
  
Rika passed the phone to Henry. "I'll break his face." She declared after the conversation. Henry smiled. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You keep on saying that, yet you never get a chance to do so."  
  
"What with you holding me off. If you let me go, he's gonna need lots of money to rearrange his face after I'm done with him."  
  
"When you're done with him?" Henry chuckled a bit. "Now doesn't that sound a bit perverted?"  
  
Rika's response to him was a light punch on the shoulder.  
  
Chapter notes: This is another attempt at a Ryouki. Now, there's not much RyoXRika at this chapter, but the story will continue, I assure you. I had too much of the Runaway Digimon Express, and I'm not going to stop anytime soon. There are some scenes that might be a bit déjà vu to most Digimon Tamer addicts. And, thus, I end for chapter one. Reviews and flames! 


	2. Acquaintance

DISASTROUS BOND  
  
By: Mai a.k.a. BlastHornet  
  
Disclaimer: Look at the previous chapter.  
  
Notes: There are several new people that you readers might want to get acquainted with to be able to understand the story a lot better. Let's start with the previous chapter.  
  
One. The girl who is looking at the computer and talking to someone at the phone is the same girl with Ryo, and you might have a good guess as to who is the person on the other side of the phone.  
  
Two. That Tanaku Tsukishiro guy is related to the girl. Uncle, to be precise.  
  
Now, there's a little tidbit before anything else. If you skipped that particular phrase while reading chapter I, I'll give you the benefit of having to hear from it. Henry is Rika's best friend. So if you think I'm promoting HenryXRika – which I don't usually do, but I happen to like the pairing (not as much as RyoXRika, though) – then screw you.  
  
CHAPTER II: acquaintance  
  
1:00 PM: Hypnos   
  
Rika found it quite strange why she and Henry were the first to arrive at the building. Both of them had deduced that Ryo and his companion arrived here earlier, so it puzzled them.  
  
Henry found Yamaki and Riley talking to each other at another room. When he already caught their attention, they walked up to him and all three went back to the room where Henry left Rika.  
  
"Uh, Yamaki, where's Ryo?" Henry asked, feeling that he would know why they got there first before the Digimon King.  
  
"He said he was coming with his friend who just arrived from the States." Yamaki answered, a hand on his hips. "He informed me about our current situation earlier on the phone, and promised to inform all the Tamers when we assembled here. He told me that he was going home first to change, though."  
  
'That explains the phone.' Rika thought, and then frowned. 'Something's up, and whatever it is, I don't think I'll like it.'  
  
One after the other, the Tamers went back to Hypnos. The next to arrive is Kenta, who looks like he just went back to sleep – actually, that's what he just did – and then followed by Takato, who brought along some Guilmon bread. Then along came Ai, who informed them that Mako went back to sleep.  
  
"Okay, here's the scoop. Kazu and Jeri haven't attended these meetings. We have to tell them when they get back." Takato said. The others nodded.  
  
After a few minutes of conversation and waiting for the host, they finally heard voices from the hallway. Rika raised an eyebrow at the voices.  
  
"I told you he recognizes me!" goes a female, who Henry and Rika assumed to be the girl.  
  
"How was I supposed to know? He only saw you once, and that time, he and grandma are still at the warpath!" another voice – Ryo – answered.  
  
"I guess.........hey, I need to see Elecmon later at the nursery, can you loan me your laptop?"  
  
"Seeing Hebimon is your top priority now, is it not?"  
  
"Why, you got a problem with that?"  
  
"No! No problem at all!"  
  
Silence went after that round. The double doors opened automatically, revealing Ryo and the girl. Rika glanced at the girl with the smallest hint of admiration. The girl has class, and anyone with a fashion-trained eye can see – with a mother for a model, even Rika had to have one. Her Chinese- style shirt hugged her curves, and her pants and sandals matched evenly.  
  
"Um, hello guys. Sorry I wasn't been able to come to the meeting." Ryo apologized. "I was going to, but I had to fetch her from the airport; apparently, she's not familiar with the place." Then it hit him. "Ah, before I completely forget, let me introduce Kayra Tsukishiro, a friend and a fellow Tamer from the States."  
  
"Welcome to Japan, Kayra." Takato first greeted – after all, he's the leader – with a bow. The others did the same. "I'm Takato Matsuki."  
  
"As I've seen from the news and papers." Kayra acknowledged. "I'm really sorry to not have helped during the D-Reaper incident. I wasn't a Tamer back then, and I have problems with my family that needs serious fixing."  
  
"Ah, that's alright." Henry said, taking her reason in. "By the way, my name's Henry Wong. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Hello, I'm Kenta Kitagawa." Kenta smiled, bowing. "There's others, but they have important things to do. Hello Kayra."  
  
Kayra nodded in return and turned to Rika. "If my eyes aren't deceiving me, you must be Rika. Ryo has told me a lot about you."  
  
"Rika Nonaka." Rika started, pulling back any kind of backlash. "Good day, Kayra."  
  
Kayra blinked. ".........Nonaka........." When Rika's eyes are on her, she looked up and faintly smiled. "Ah, no, I'm just talking to myself. Forgive me."  
  
A cough was heard and all eyes and ears turned to Yamaki. "Yamaki Mitsuo. I've heard about you, Kayra." He said. "You are the only girl in your clan, right?"  
  
"Yes. That's right." She looked at a distant object, away from the eyes.  
  
Takato, Henry, Rika, and Kenta looked at Yamaki and back at Kayra, not really getting anything at all. Ryo sensed the confusion, and decided to speak. "Uh, you guys, see, umm, the Tsukishiro clan only allow their inheritance to be passed on to the female members of the clan. Kayra's mother married a man against the clan's wishes. Kayra took her place as the heiress."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Henry glanced at Kayra, who was still looking away. Her black eyes may seem emotionless, but as he stared right to her eyes, he found pain. He walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Kayra, are you alright?"  
  
It looks like as though Kayra snapped out of it, and looked at Henry with a pleasant smile on her face. "Of course I'm alright! Why wouldn't I be?" When Henry looked again at her eyes, the pain he saw earlier simply disappeared. 'How did that happen?'  
  
"Okay, now that we're done with the introductions, let's get to the meeting proper." Yamaki started. The people went to the table and sat down at the chairs. "Now, there's a reason why Kayra went here, and all of us know it's not for vacation. She has something to do with the present situation of the Digital World. Kayra, take the floor."  
  
When the attention of the people turned to Kayra (AN: .........umm, the attention of the people was turned into Kayra? That's rich. Uh, nevermind me.) She started. "The present danger of the Digital World is caused by my clan corporation, the Tech Sun Industries, led by my uncle, Tanaku Tsukishiro. Apparently, he had been the head for a while since I'm not of legal age earlier, but now that I am, I had plans of taking what is supposed to be mine.  
  
"However, he had other plans. It seems that uncle doesn't like the way the clan passes its inheritance. So he's after me. Unfortunately, he brought the Digital World with the problem when he learned that I am a Tamer. He asked an illegal laboratory to create him data probes that have the capability of destroying data, like what D-Reaper had done.  
  
"These data probes are highly dangerous, and I am still thinking of any way to stop them. Mr. Yamaki was right to warn you not to investigate. I could've faced Uncle Tanaku earlier, but the inevitable death of my grandmother, Amy Tsukishiro, lost my balance, and thus this started my battle.  
  
"I've contacted Ryo since I know he's one of the Tamers who had stopped the D-Reaper from causing more chaos at the Real World, and because he's the only one I trusted at that moment. I've heard of Hypnos more than once, and for one thing, I believed that the Tamers can take on this problem that will not only affect the Digital World, but the Real World as well."  
  
Takato blinked. 'How?' "Uh, excuse me, Kayra, how can the probe affects the Real World, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"Ah, sorry, I haven't cleared it up." She sheepishly apologized. "You see, the Tech Sun Industries has plans on realizing these data probes in the Real World. Once this happens.........who knows what kind of threat it will bring........."  
  
Each person was quiet and is deep in thought about the situation. Kayra sighed, and looked at Ryo, who nodded. Rika just watched as Kayra clenched her fists with her expression going from bad to worse. To imagine that such a company could easily take over the Digital World, Rika thought.  
  
"Now that you've heard Kayra's side of the threat, we've got enough sources to lead us into those probes and find a way how to destroy it.........." Yamaki started saying, but he was cut off.  
  
"No, don't do that!" Kayra nearly shouted. When all eyes fell on her again, she slumped at her seat, covering her mouth. "Sorry, I didn't mean to burst like that."  
  
"Why the objection?"  
  
"It's just that.........these probes are dangerous to humans within ten meters. I found that out after hours of continually hacking the company's database. Not only does these probes dangerous to humans, it also has these sub- probes that can do twice as much. And that was after I saw the complete format of the plan."  
  
Henry frowned. This is not an ordinary enemy. Actually, all their enemies happened to be not ordinary. He looked at the reactions of the people at the table. Takato has that expression of confusion written on his face. Kenta looked rather angry at the situation, after all, who wouldn't be angry at what Kayra's uncle did? He saw Rika's eyebrow twitched. He knew she was getting pissed at the situation, but for some reasons, she remained polite. Ryo looked calm. No surprise there. That must've been the topic when they were chatting at the café.  
  
"So, Kayra, how do you propose to eliminate these certain data probes?" Yamaki asked. "If they cause a huge threat, should we do something to somehow pause their actions while we find a way to completely stop its progress?"  
  
"Honestly, I don't know." She answered. "But whatever is happening at the Digital World, I'm responsible for it. There's always a solution, and I know I'll find it when I enter the Digital World. But then, to temporarily halt their work, I'm sorry; I don't have any more ideas. I've stopped their work before, but they just established a firewall and security........."  
  
"Okay then. We have no choice but to wait on this situation." Yamaki decided. "It's too dangerous to let you guys take on these things, so for the time being, you're dismissed."  
  
When Yamaki and Riley left the room, the group recollected the events.  
  
Kayra allowed silence to pass through for a while before speaking. "Guys, I know this is not a good time, but I really have to go. There are still some things I have to do. For some reason, I know you had to talk privately. Ryo, stay with them, I'll be fine now."  
  
With that, she exited.  
  
Takato was really confused this time. "How are we going to stop an enemy that we can't really go near to? I mean, ten meters is barely long, but what about the sub-probes? They do twice as much........."  
  
Rika didn't like what is happening. It's starting again. It's the time where children depend on the adults for answers. Well, I'm not going to let that happen now, she silently said, as she made her way to the door.  
  
"Hey Rika, where're you going?"  
  
"I'm going to stop this."  
  
Unfortunately, Ryo had other plans for her. When she started walking past him, he managed to get a gentle but firm grip on her hand. "Rika, you had to listen to them for once. This one's dangerous, and I've seen it. This is not your regular enemy."  
  
"Then again, do WE have a regular enemy, Ryo?" Rika asked, trying to break free. No use.  
  
Ryo smiled, and tried to lighten up the mood. "Your regular enemies would be those rookie level digimons who had been itching to fight someone."  
  
When Rika pulled her hand away, feeling that she should not have this conversation, Ryo suddenly let go, causing her to stumble back. She might have fell head first if not for Ryo to catch her by the waist. For a moment, she stared into his blue eyes, a small blush staining her cheeks. But when she realized the proximity of Ryo's face on hers, she immediately pushed away.  
  
"Fine, I won't do anything. But once something happens, I'm not going to be the one to stand around here." She marched out of the door.  
  
Henry sighed, and smiled at the sight. With that blush, Rika must really love that moment, he thought. I'll check on her later to see what's up.  
  
NOTES: I know, I really don't look good at this one, either. There's not much RyoXRika, and the story is starting to look boring. With an added plus, the grammar is bad off. I need to review on the English books......... I was about to type in the name of Kayra's mother back then, but if I do, you readers who already read 'Hidden' will know who Kayra really is. Thanks for reading. Reviews and flames.........If you can guess anything about this story, don't be shy to tell! 


	3. Fight and Plan

DISASTROUS BOND  
  
By: Mai a.k.a. BlastHornet  
  
Disclaimer: Ah.........As much as I wanted to own Digimon, I can never will.........maybe in my dreams or something. ;p  
  
Notes: I haven't read any of the reviews yet, but maybe halfway through making this chapter, I might stop by at the Internet café to check. Um, now that I did, thanks for the first four reviews. Gosh, I feel like getting stomped! I'm going to stop with the time thingies now.  
  
CHAPTER III: FIGHTS  
  
It has been two days since the meeting. There had been no contact with Yamaki or Ms. Tsukishiro, and Rika is starting to get impatient. The crisis right now is not something to overlook, and now, there she is, leaning at the entrance of the hideout. Renamon was out scouting for anything suspicious. So far, she is the only one who occupies the hideout.  
  
Right now, her mind focuses on three things, and she needs extreme thinking to get through all three without breaking. For one, the data probes are starting to cause ruckus at some areas of the network. It was as if it had been searching for someone or something. She obviously can't go there to see for herself, because once she does, she would be found out, and there would be some serious talking not only with Yamaki, but also with her family. That would lose some privileges.  
  
The second thing to pass her mind is their guest, Kayra. Ever since she saw the woman at the café with Ryo, she continued observing her. It may have looked as if she only trusts Ryo with whatever secrets she have. But to think it that way, I also had that kind of trust with Henry and Renamon, she mentally debated. But then, she had some kind of dark secret that involves this whole fiasco – as if we all don't have – that she just wouldn't tell. The problem was only because of family ties, and now, it involved the safety of the Digital World. This is getting confusing every time she thinks of it.  
  
The third problem, however, was not easy to accomplish. Whether the first or second problem is fixed – either by the team or on her own – this third problem needs only her and another person – the problem itself – to fix it.  
  
And most unfortunately, that third problem is Ryo Akiyama.  
  
Truth is, Rika never knew how to deal with him without bloodshed. Be it blood with force or blood in her face, it is considered bloodshed. Most of the times that the Tamers are meeting – like the hang-out type kind of meeting – at certain places, the boy – rather, man – had the tendency of pissing her off, or rather making her lose balance for a good while. Although both are starting to forge a strong friendship, the foundations are still quite weak, and if Ryo does anything stupid, it's going down, and she'll be like the girl he first met at the Digital World.  
  
She sighed. It's starting to drive her nuts to even think about it, let alone contemplate about it. She buried her face with her open palm. 'Why have I been the one to be cursed by these kinds of problems?'  
  
Ryo quietly watched as she buried herself in her thoughts. Takato, who requested a Tamers-only meeting at the hideout, had called him up. So he went out and left earlier than the expected time. And when he arrived at the designated place, he was more than happy to see that his wildcat hadn't forgotten the virtue of promptness. Yeah, and if she heard what he just said, he's no longer safe from her, as Henry's not around yet.  
  
Her thoughts must have been that bad if her expression goes like that, he said quietly to himself. Rika had her eyes closed for the whole time – maybe that have been the reason why she hadn't taken in his presence yet – and for some time, her eyebrow would twitched, and so would her lips. And the last expression she had goes something like the annoyed expression she would give him sometimes to total confusion. Her face was now in her palm, rubbing her temples. Then it struck him. Maybe.........just maybe......... A mischievous smile graced his features and walked towards her with the stealth only a ninja could have. And when his distance from her goes like a foot or so, he bends his head towards her.  
  
"Judging from your expression, pumpkin, I'd say you were thinking about me." He said softly, somehow taking Rika out of her thoughts in the same way he would pour cold water over her. He watched as her face turned from total shock to total irritation.  
  
"Yeah, you wish." Rika retorted, not missing a beat. How in the unidentified corpse of a mummy did he get that near to her without her knowing? Good thing he kept his distance when he startled her, otherwise, he would have to start writing his will. Now's not a good moment to tell him the truth about it.  
  
"Heh, I knew you would say that." He grinned in response, and his grin only grew wider when he saw her eyebrow raised. "Well, of course, what else can make my queen's expression go from solemn to exasperation but me?"  
  
She decided to hold off whatever is pushing her to pummel him to ground and went back to her position earlier, this time, her eyes narrowing, shooting daggers at Ryo, who chose to lean on the opposite wall, facing her. (AN: Again, I'm sorry for the poor grammar.) After a while, she started up an awkward conversation.  
  
"Why are you like this to me?" she asked, surprising Ryo, who – after those moments – have deduced that she will be remaining silent until the others arrived. "Don't I look human with feelings to you at all, or do I look like an emotionless piece of blob that goes on like nothing has ever happened?"  
  
"Aw, wildcat, don't judge me that way." He pouted playfully. "If you were the second option, then you'd be better off as the D-Reaper then. But I wouldn't think of you as either of those things." He again grinned as he observed how her confusion rises up to her face. "You are more than human to me. You're my queen."  
  
This sudden statement caused Rika to turn red for a moment, and then her fists balled up and quickly attacked Ryo with unreserved anger written on her face. Ryo dodged the punch, only to nearly meet up with another in his face. His only defense is to take that attack with his hands. And that he did. He grabbed her left wrist with both his hands, only to result with him being wide open for attack. Rika quickly used her right arm to sock him in the face. He refused to take the attack and released his hold on her, and did a backroll right into the hideout.  
  
Right when he was on his knees, he saw Rika ready to pounce on him. 'I think this would be enough for the day.' He thought. 'If not, one of us would get hurt.' When she leaped at him, he took both her wrists with both his hands, landed her gently towards his right on her back, and quickly locked her legs with his to stop her attack from below. If any of the Tamers had been able to see their position, it would've been hilarious.  
  
"Listen, Rika, whatever I said will not revert itself once it gets out of my mouth. I'd love to do this some time later, but now is not the time." He said, a soft smile on his lips, silently praying that she'd take it and stop it with the punches. When he said this, her anger turned into confusion again, much to his inner ease. He releases her, allowing her to sit up. He stands up and head for outside. But before he could exit, Renamon appeared.  
  
"The others are here." She said, before looking at both of them. She had been looking at them even before they started fighting, and for it to end up like this is no mystery. Henry had been there to stop these kinds of fights, and now that he isn't here, this fight might've gone for something a lot more than fighting if Ryo hadn't stop it.  
  
Rika, however, is still in shock and confusion. Her mind just jumped from anger to annoyance to confusion to anger again, and now, it was just a big blur from what happened. She didn't expect that to happen. 'No, I'm not going to make a fool out of myself again.' She stands up, firm, and walks to the doorway where Ryo stands.  
  
She passed Ryo, and with her mask back in place, she spoke, ice in her voice, "A word to everyone about what happened here, and I'll make sure that you will end up in a hospital." She went out, leaving Ryo there. Ryo looked at Renamon, who shrugged. 'Oh boy.'  
  
Ryo went after her, only to find out that the group is already there, probably waiting for Takato. He found Henry and Rika chatting, Henry in a sympathetic tone and Rika in an irritated one. Jeri – who returned just yesterday – is engaged in a card battle with Kenta. Kazu wasn't with the group yet. The younger Tamers aren't around, either. He wouldn't want to go near Rika now, who started developing her flare when she exited the hideout. So he settled in watching Jeri and Kenta's card battle.  
  
Rika and Henry both stayed a few feet away from Kenta and Jeri, who are still locked in on the card battle. Rika had her back against a tree, and her arms across her chest. Henry, instead of lying down on the grass like he did three days ago, settled in resting his side on the same tree. So far, watching the Jeri and Kenta do battle in the distance and noticing Ryo's appearance from inside the hideout. Henry's eyes peeked over to Rika's.  
  
"So, what exactly happened inside the hideout that you seem so pissed off?" he asked. 'It makes me glad that I'm not here.' "And why is Ryo still living?"  
  
Rika's eyes narrowed. Reminiscing about the past minutes is causing a terrible headache already. "Something he said snapped me into breaking his face."  
  
"Oh? Like that didn't happen every time." He countered, hoping to squeeze all the information out of his friend. Of course, persistence to him is a virtue.  
  
Rika gave him the dark eye. "Of course it happens all the time. But everytime he starts up with me, you're there to stop me from completely ramming my fist to him."  
  
"But then, I wasn't here when he started up with you again. Did you ram your fist to him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And did you land it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did he manage to stop your attack?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Aw, Rika, when have you started with one-word sentences?"  
  
"Now."  
  
The conversation ended that way. The group was silent, except for the occasional words sprout in the card battle. That's when they heard footsteps of a running person. They all stopped what they were doing and came to see Takato running fast as though the neighborhood dogs had chased him. He stopped at the very last stair to the hideout and sighed.  
  
"Breathe deep, Takato." Henry advised. Takato grinned at him, and inhaled deeply. "What happened? Whya re you running so fast?"  
  
Takato found his voice a few seconds later. "The portal is open. We had permission from Yamaki to enter the Digital World. But we also need parents' consent to go. The younger Tamers are advised to stay here. I was about to tell that to you guys over the phone but there are more things to discuss." He looked over to Ryo. "Ryo, would Kayra come along?"  
  
Ryo thought about it for a second, and then grinned. "I don't know. Her train of thoughts is most complex. One time she'll decide to go, and at the last minute, she won't. Time only decides."  
  
"Oh? Now I found something that Ryo doesn't know." Rika sneered. "That's going in my list, by the way."  
  
"Hush, now." Takato said, bringing their attention back to him. "We need to bring someone good at technical things. And we also need supplies. And all these we need to do in two days."  
  
"Two days is good enough." Ryo answered. "If you're finding a good technician, you've got three, if she comes along." He noticed the look of the others. "You've got Henry, Kayra, and myself. Happy?"  
  
"You read my mind, Ryo." Henry smiled. "Anything else we need to take in consideration, Takato? Although we know of our enemy, we have no idea how it attacks, or anything of that sort."  
  
"Then we'll just have to be prepared for anything." Rika replied. She glanced at Jeri. "Jeri, do you want to go or to stay? We don't know if that company thing will realize this probes and only the younger children are in it. That is of course, unless Kazu and Kenta will decide to stay."  
  
"I'll think about it." Jeri answered. She inched beside Takato, who nodded.  
  
"Alright. We get permission by tonight, so that we can decide on groups by entering the Digital World."  
  
After another series of conversations, the Tamers separated ways to prepare for another adventure in the Digital World.  
  
Notes: I'm tired. I kinda forgot the others. Really, I just want to get some sleep. It's near midnight when I finished this one. Flames will be returned to you in double, and that's not by me. I thought I'm going to lose my inspirations. And here's another sidenote before I kaput. Aside from Disastrous Bond, I'll release another Ryouki, Recall. Don't forget to review! 


End file.
